What If
by jj addict
Summary: L&L Luke's Fantasy Could be a bit steamy, tread cautiously.


I own nothing. Just my dirty thoughts on this rainy day. Read and enjoy. Just short and oh, so dirty!!!  
  
What If  
  
Luke returned Kirk to his room and quietly explained to Lulu the reason for his sudden screaming departure. He left him in her care and quickly walked back down stairs.  
  
Luke searched around for Lorelai. She was no where to be found. Then he noticed that her jeep was missing. She must have had an errand to run. He secretly hoped she was not running from their little encounter. Lorelai had seemed as happy about the little turn of events as he was.  
  
Luke hadn't expected anything to happen tonight. He had just come to support her new endeavor. But since he had accepted the invitation, a few things had changed in their lives. Mainly, Luke had discovered his feelings and acted upon them. Lorelai had seemed to understand. He thought they were free and clear. But then Jason showed up and Luke had talked to him. He was a piece of work that one. Luke had feared that there was some truth in Jason's word. Lorelai had spent some time with him. But when Luke confronted her, he got the real answer. And what followed was more than he had ever expected.  
  
He could still feel his first awkward attempt at kissing her. She seemed surprised at his quick advance, but he had felt her give a little. She had pulled away and looked down, as if trying to comprehend what had happened. His breath was ragged, partly from his rant, but mostly from the way she had made him feel with just one kiss. Then she looked at him and gently laid her hand on his day old stubble. She'd answered back in a positive way, surprising him in more ways than one. His arms had wrapped around her firmly, his hands engulfing her small shape. He had boldly let his hand wander to her lower hip...letting it rest there, pulling her a bit closer into him. She pulled away again but there was no stopping what had been set in motion. They reached for each other again, connecting slightly......and then Kirk had appeared screaming and naked. Luke had wanted to stay in her embrace, but damn he had promised Kirk........  
  
So now here he was, still reeling from their intimate experience. With no Lorelai in sight, Luke walked up the stairs and unlocked the door of room number seven. He hadn't thought of the significance when he had checked in, but it had turned out to be very lucky indeed.  
  
Luke stripped down to his boxers and lowered himself into the big comfy bed. He smiled thinking about her shopping for it and picking out the bedding. He tried to imagine what she would look like lying next to him. He smiled, turned over and fell into a deep sleep. But it wasn't dreamless.....but to Luke it wasn't a dream It was what really happened when they went in for that third kiss.  
  
Luke reached out to her, pulling her body to his with both of his hands. His hands practically circled her waist. She seemed so much bigger when she was rating and demanding around the dinner. But here she seemed small and vulnerable and he wanted to protect her. Hell, he wanted to ravage her right there on the stairway. Shock the good old people of Stars Hollow. She reached both her hands to embrace him, and their lips connected in a soft, gentle kiss. Which quickly escalated into a full body block, passion filled encounter. Her lips were soft and yielding and he could feel their affect all over his body. And he could tell the affect wasn't lost on her by the way she ground into him. It didn't matter that this was their first such encounter, it had been coming on for years. Their breathing was loud and their encounter rough.....they couldn't get enough. Luke threw her over his shoulder and carried her to his room. He gently put her down and drew her quickly to him, not wanting to stop the momentum. They kissed so intensely that nether could breathe. When they pulled apart, they were panting hard and gasping for air. She reached down to the bottom of his sweater and practically ripped the it off of his body. Without a minute's hesitation, she went right for his belt....and then his zipper.  
  
Luke had always imagined that an encounter with Lorelai would go just this way. She was passionate in everything she did..... He fumbled with the tie to her sweater, but she finally had to untie it for him. She slipped out of it quickly, as his hands went to her skirt. He let it slide down her hips and sighed at the sight of her in the lacy brown bra, matching bikinis, and those high heels. Her breasts were full, her stomach flat and her legs long and lean in those sexy shoes. She watched his eyes take it all in. Her hands pulled his jeans off of his hips, and Luke kicked them away.  
  
He pushed her gently but firmly down on the bed, crushing his body into hers....crushing his hardness against the softness of her stomach. She smiled wickedly up at him and murmured, "I had no idea."  
  
That thought pleased him and spurned him to take the next step. He was finding no resistance here. His hands cupped her warm full breasts. His mouth soon followed. When he pulled away she shivered, partly from his touch and partly from the cold air suddenly hitting the wetness he had left there. He kissed her throat and down between her breasts, as she returned kisses any place she could find. Their breathing was heavy and labored and their hearts were beating fast. Faster and faster, as their passion grew and unfolded. His hands were all over her. Exploring, massaging, and driving her wild with anticipation. Her hands were all over him, her touch sending wild crazy signals to every part of him. Lorelai dug her nails into his back and fiercely pulled his body closer. He hadn't thought they could get any closer but she proved him wrong. She reached down and took him in her hand and guided him exactly where she wanted him to go. Luke's dreams had never gone this far, so he was surprised by the sensual impact of sliding into her warm tight ........  
  
Luke woke with a start. Some one was lightly but insistently knocking on the door.....he opened it and he looked into big wide, questioning eyes.  
  
"Hi. I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
Luke smiled, gently grasped her hand and silently pulled her into the room. He pulled her into a close embrace and kissed her soundly. The dream was still swirling in his mind, and he had no doubt that it would all come true some day.  
  
He pulled away and just said "Hi."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


End file.
